Where The Lonely Ones Roam
by BreeSkellington
Summary: After he's brutally assaulted on his fourteenth birthday, Evander Jones turned to a life of drugs, alcohol, and sex. Fed up with his behavior, his mother moves him to Forks to spend time with his cop uncle, Charlie Swan. How will he react when he discovers that he's actually a brooding vampire's mate? How will the possessive Jasper Hale react to his mate's wild antics?


**Author's Note:**

**The following literature contains graphic themes of a violent perspective.**

**Such examples of these themes are:**

**Rape/Molestation/Assault  
**

**Drug Use/Minor Alcohol Consumption/Prescription Abuse**

**Violence/Minor Fighting/Betting on Fighting**

**View discretion is advised.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**~ Begin Again ~**

* * *

All was not well in the Jones Residence. For starters, the home was insanely disorderly, disfiguring the white neighborhood's "pure" appearance. The outside was covered in graffiti and paint- courtesy of the Jones' teenage boy, and utterly worn down from years of exhaustion.

And, of course, the inside was worth as much as the out. What was once white and beautiful was now dark and molding, tearing off at the slightest bit of wind and falling to a faded brown carpet. There were pictures of happy times with cracked screens from years of being thrown angrily at white walls that now held dents. Even the appliances were broken down, like defeated soldiers.

Maria Jones knew exactly why her house had gone to hell. She recognized the signs from her own horrible childhood. Two decades of abuse, death, and evil had taught her that she never wanted to go back to that dark place. But, here she was, and Maria was just now realizing how bad things in her life were.

She heard the many sounds coming from the upper floor bedroom. Maria knew what those grunts and groans meant, and she had no idea what to do about them. At one point, her son had been less bold with his conquests- discreetly sneaking out and leaving her a note in case she caught him. But now, Evander was the most obvious boy and he didn't give a damn.

Shakily, the woman picked up the phone besides an array of pictures featuring her beautiful son. He'd always been more gorgeous than any girl she'd ever seen. Some many years ago, Evander was prettily unaware of his allure, and painfully shy.

As the sounds coming from upstairs grew louder, Maria's heart felt more constricted. Now she moved almost robotically, picking up the phone and dialing the familiar phone number she'd been determined not to call. As the ringing started, each one made her breathing harsher.

Finally, her brother picked up. "Hello. Sheriff Swan speaking."

"Charlie," she breathed.

There was a pause. "Maria? Is that you, sis?"

"Yeah it's me."

Charlie sighed in surprise. "Thank God you called. I've been worried since that last visit. Evander doing okay?"

"No," she gasped, sobs racking her body. "Charlie I don't know what to do anymore. He won't stop and... and he's with another boy upstairs right now. It's his second today, Charlie. He's stopped caring about what I think- he doesn't want help and I can't give it to him!"

"Hey hey," he soothed. "So I guess he's getting worse then... You know what you can do, Maria, you just don't want to do it."

Maria looked at the phone in her hand once before bringing it back to her face, choking down her sobs. "Wh-what?"

"Come to Forks. He needs a change of scenery and to be around more family. Him and Bella always got along anyway."

"Charlie, I don't know! I wouldn't want to impose and... he's so different then you'd remember, Charlie. He's colder- like he's stopped caring about everything in the world. Charlie... it's almost like he's another person."

Charlie sighed. "Bring him to Forks, Maria. And I'm not just saying it's for him. You need some help, too."

As she opened her mouth to protest, Maria heard more moans coming from upstairs. Evander was calling the name of whoever he was upstairs with and the boy was equally as loud, encouraged by her son's wanton acts. Maria grimaced a little before more tears fell from her eyes.

How long had it been since Evander looked at her with anything besides disinterest? And when he wasn't in his room doing God-knows-what, he was screwing every boy in town. She could only guess that the smells coming from that closed door was weed and cigarettes.

Maria let out a long breath, controlling the weak emotions swarming her body. Two years ago, you wouldn't catch her so broken over that behavior. Two years ago, she would've taken Evander over her knee, no matter what the age. But, two years ago, Evander's eyes still held the light in them that brightened her life.

And in those two years that Evander made his downfall, Maria also lost the strength she'd earned from being a survivor.

"Okay, Charlie," she said back finally. "We'll be coming as soon as possible."

"I'll be waiting. Take care of yourself in the meantime."

Feeling more tears, Maria nodded wordlessly before hanging up the phone and looking back up the stairs, and unspoken promise fluttering across her eyes. She'd help her son whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Evander slumped onto the bed with a huff and moan, the boy on top of him giving a hearty chuckle in satisfied exhaustion. The teens slowly untangled themselves, moaning as the other withdrew himself from inside Evander.

The older boy, the valedictorian at Evander's high school, gave Evander a long and lustful kiss before the two finally relaxed in the tangled, dirty, and soiled sheets.

"Th-that was-" the teen said, gasping still as he pulled the smaller teen into his side.

Evander allowed himself the comfort of after-sex, curling into the taller teen. "Very good, baby."

At the praise, the no-longer-a-virgin valedictorian blushed. "Thanks."

"My pleasure, babe. But you know I didn't do it for free."

Without another word, well earned money was thrown onto the dresser next to the bed. The teens remained laying there until Evander felt a familiar itch, reaching under his bed and pulling out a pack of Marlboro cigarettes and a black lighter with tiny flames on it, taking a long drag from the stick in his mouth before looking at the boy to his right out of the corner of his eye.

Like most people, the valedictorian couldn't take his eyes off of the smoking male. Evander was a truly beautiful boy with his long chocolate hair that reached passed his back. It framed the small pixie-like face and bright blue eyes. Pink and pouty lips adorned a milky white complexion under a button nose and light brown eyes that reminded everyone of honey.

And to match his almost porcelain appearance, Evander was a measly 5'2, shorter than any other boy in his grade. His whole body was shrunken down with long, willowy limbs and a tiny waist. He resembled a girl from a distance with his long hair and tiny curves. These looks drew in every gender and every age.

Some time ago, Evander would've shied away from the attention. But, after...after that time... he suddenly became starving for physical and emotional attention, satiating his craving through sex with as many partners as he could find.

Noticing the staring, Evander reveled in it before turning to the boy abruptly, smirking sexily. "You might wanna take that off now," he said with a wink.

"Wh-what?" Looking down at where those honey eyes focused, he saw that he was still wearing a condom, and blushed a deep red before removing it as clumsily as possible.

"Very good. Not too bad for a newbie. You'll be ready for adulthood in no time," Evander said in a mocking voice that only seemed to turn the recently de-virginized boy on.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered, eyes trained on the cigarette hanging loosely between Evander's light pink lips.

Now thoroughly amused, Evander reached below his bed and took out a single tiny wrapped object, waving it in front of the valedictorian's face. Said boy blushed deeply when he saw what it was, abruptly reaching for his wallet before taking out another fifty.

"Another already, baby? I'm impressed," Evander smirked, licking his lips as he took out the butt of the cigarette from in between his lips.

The older only blushed deeper. "Th-thanks."

As soon as Evander crawled on top of the blushing boy, his bedroom door opened widely, revealing his mother in all her glory. She was glaring distastefully as his newest lover with a vengeance.

The valedictorian wasted no time pushing Evander off of him and standing up, thrusting out a hand in greeting. "M-M-M-Ms.J-J-Jones! N-Nice to m-meet you! I-I'm-"

"Get out!"

Nodding frantically at the harshness of her voice, the boy took off out the room, leaving Evander with his angry mother. At least he got an extra fifty bucks out of the boring lay.

"Evander Marcelino Jones!"

The teen sighed before looking up. "Yes, ma?"

Maria went red in the face. "Have you no shame? In my house! Under my roof! You and that boy didn't even care that I was downstairs, did you!?"

To her fury, Evander shrugged. "Nope. Now can you get out?"

At the question, Maria went wide-eyed. "What?"

Evander sighed at her confusion. "I need to get dressed, ma. And I have a date later."

"Absolutely not!"

The teen blinked. He hadn't heard that phrase in a while from his mother. "Huh?"

Maria walked over and pulled the boy onto his feet, sighing when he shook her off in an insane fashion before distancing them. She pushed long strands of brown hair from her face and turned large brown eyes on her son's identical ones.

"We're moving to Uncle Charlie's in the next week and we have to get packing. Might as well get your beauty sleep, because I don't have the time or motivation to pack anything other than the necessities."

Evander sputtered. "What? No! I'm not going to Charlie's!"

Maria ignored his antics before turning and walking out, sending a last glance over her shoulder at the enraged teen. "I'll be waking you up early tomorrow. We start at four."

Evander continued to watch his mother walk away before shaking his head. "No. No no no. No! NO! I'm not going! I NOT GOING! MAMA! I'M NOT GOING! DON'T MAKE ME GO, MAMA!"

Maria heard her son screaming behind her in what seemed like pleas for mercy. She'd her him scream such a way before when he was made to visit other relatives, but she'd always reacted the same way- with deep unsettling anxiety.

A fear pierced her heart when she thought about what had happened two years ago to make her beloved son act out in such a way. It tore her up when she imagined the various scenarios and outcomes. In times like these, she wished she was richer or more well-off.

Perhaps if her husband hadn't run off on her and her son when he was three, they'd be better endowed with their money. But now they were on the short end of the economical stick, barely surviving paying their rent.

If she were richer, Maria would first go to a counselor and get her son some guidance. Then, she'd hire private detectives to figure out what happened. After that, whatever the outcome was, she'd hire hit men to draw out the pain and suffering of whoever dared touch her baby.

But such dreams would only make living harder for her. She'd have to make due with what she had in front of her- a final determination to save her son from sinking into self-destruction.

As she walked away from the fuming teen's room, Maria prayed that he'd forgive her for making such a rash decision. And, perhaps, he'd also stop these acts that not only hurt him but his mother- who blamed herself for whatever horrible misdeed fell on her darling son. Two years and all Maria had accomplished was sitting back as her son killed himself slowly.

But that was over now. No more running or watching. Maria was through with being the weakling mother that allowed her son to do such things to himself. No, she was taking back the name Maria Aurelia Jones- the woman who survived more than most.

And, by God, her son was going to survive too. Even if she had to force him.

* * *

**So that would be chapter one! How did everyone like it?**

**Leave a comment and a fave if you liked!**

**Follow this story for various updates!**

**And to be continued...**


End file.
